


I'm Just Your Problem

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Advice, Asexual Character, Coercion, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Making Out, Meddling, Miscommunication, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Research, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Themes, Texting, accepting boyfriend, confiding in a friend, my chemical romance - Freeform, self discovery, wingman/!Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	I'm Just Your Problem

Many milestones were expected in relationships especially when it was a year in development. Uncomfortable even in his own skin. Bringing up such a sensitive topic was easier said than done even when advice had been given by the romantic guru himself, pale skin crawling at the mention of using foreplay as a directive device that would lead the anxious one to becoming more comfortable with the matter at hand.

“Aren’t there other ways to show Pat how I feel without that icky stuff?”

“Won’t that bore him?” Roman questioned quizzically as if there were no alternative to accommodate an unnamed feeling that turned him off to the suggestion of sexual actions, “Sure, he’s too nice to admit it, but ya gotta be mindful of your partner too!”

“I guess… How do you even go about adding all that in before going the distance?”

“Take charge! Though you may be more submissive… Anyway, you need to make all the moves to let ‘im know you want it.”

 _What if I don’t?_ Virgil wanted to say as he complacently nodded along only halfway paying attention as his heart started to pound heavily, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Something wrong?” 

“Huh? Oh, no this is just a lot to take in.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll get easier.”

“...Sure.”

Taking the not-so-helpful advice along with him to the darkest corner of Thomas’ mind where he resigned for the most part the newest member of the Sides curled into a protective ball, hood pulled up once headphones were in place, My Chemical Romance flooding his ears as a thumb hesitantly typed out the issue he had been too afraid to bring up with Princey: he didn’t want to have sex with his boyfriend. Every atom that comprised a dark demeanor ached with adoration for the bright, bubbly man whom had been the first to accept him in the first place, yet the same could be said about how he could only address the thought of making love with disgust. Not expecting to find any answer to such a flawed thought a few results caught his interest as each was queued up in multiple tabs. 

“A… Asexual?” he questioned aloud, typing in the term next while a text notification went off a few times, yet he read on about the sexuality in an oblivious daze, “Huh, maybe? Let's see what the boyfriend wants.”

Popstar 🐶: Hey sweetheart! 😘

Storm Cloud 😈: Hey…

PS 🐶: Uh oh… Did Roman put you in a bad mood?

SC 😈: He already told you about it??

PS 🐶: 'Fraid so. We probably need to talk, he said you were nervous 'bout something.

SC 😈: Give me 5??

PS 🐶: Take all the time you need!

Sending a short note of gratitude to his boyfriend before pacing frantically to the beat of 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise),’ rather than work through a series of breathing techniques, the only sound bringing him back into focus was another notification from the man who had started this whole dilemma.

Prince Extra✨: Talked to your boy toy, he's waiting for ya 😉

Count Woe-laf😈: Princey what did you do?!?!?!

PE✨: Oh you'll see

Fingers trembling as he tried to send out a reply only to swipe over to Patton's chain of messages that went from genuine concern to suggesting something else entirely. Surprised by the sudden change in tone the anxious one was frozen in which decision to make. Going along with what the older man wanted seemed the best, but honestly had been a key element in any of their interactions.

Pop Star🐶: Ready whenever you are, good lookin’ 

Storm Cloud😈: For??

PS🐶: Don't act innocent, that's my job!! Ro told me 

SC😈: …

PS🐶: Virge?

SC😈: Omw, see you soon 

Virgil had half a mind to go to the member of royalty’s room fueled by betrayal from boundaries being violated yet he had kept his partner waiting long enough. Hovering outside the bedroom they sometimes shared when night terrors were too treacherous to fight on his own an audible gulp was given when he sent 'Here’ and the entrance swung open with natural enthusiasm, yelping when familiar fingertips pressed into his hips.

“Couldn't have gotten here sooner?”

“I mean… at least I came?”

Grunting I agreement a hand lifted to lock a tuft of purple hair between an imdex and middle finger as he was pulled further in. Lips slotted together for longer than either had done prior to this moment the younger simply sighed as he gave in to taking the accelerated affection.

“Moving too fast?”

“A-A little, yeah “

“I just never thought thus would happen is all,” Patton confided, coaxing the heavy jacket off of slightly slouched shoulders despite paler appendages clung to a sleeve, “Got overexcited.”

“At least that's one of us…”

“Why aren't you?”

Poised to answer Anxiety could not make the words as vision began to blur, heart racing uncomfortably in a narrow chest that was now exposed once both comfort objects were knocked out of reach. Without thinking limbs flailed in order to keep sending distance between the two while words fell onto ears that would not register the soothing voice that replaced the sultry one from earlier, “No, please don't…”

“Isn't this what you wanted, hon?”

“No! This is all 'cos of Roman!” he cried out miserably, clutching onto the car jacket still swaddled around a light blue button down, “I went along with it, didn't wanna disappoint you or… break up.”

“Why would that happen?”

“You clearly want a physical part to.this,” he stated simply as eyeshadow rimmed eyes averted to mismatched socks covered feet, “And I can't give you that, I'm broken.”

“Baby boy, I didn't mean to force you into anything. We can wait if-”

“Not gonna happen, the thought scares the hell outta me, disgusts me even. I-I need to go…”

“We can't have this convo if you're gonezo,” Patton mused with a half-smile in an attempt to lighten the mood as he guided them both back onto the pastel bedspread and handed him an orange tabby stuffed toy to help ground him, “How long have you felt like this?”

“Dunno, but I looked it up earlier. Didn't get to read much, but… look.”

Cell phone unlocked hastily to the browser that had opened him to terms that seemed to fit him best, glancing upward timidly as an innocent face softened upon understanding what Virgil could not put into his own words. Accepting an apologetic hug from a best friend turned lover he curled into a protective arm as high tides settled down into a calming, lazily lapping wave released in the form of an exasperated release of breath, “I don't know how you put up with me making this even more difficult.”

“I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have listened to Roman.”

“Eh, I'm just your problem.”

“Well, then that makes me your solution  
!"


End file.
